


Earth May Not Be Kind To Angels, But Demons Are

by clockworkfall



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkfall/pseuds/clockworkfall
Summary: Earth is a lot for Aziraphale, and it all gets to be too much when his bookshop burns down, so Crowley does his best to make his angel feel a bit better.





	Earth May Not Be Kind To Angels, But Demons Are

When he had first come to Earth, Aziraphale had been surprised with how just how many things there were. Sand and dirt and plants and trees and sky and clouds, all so much to take in for how little it was.  
At first it had been suffocating, he wasn’t used to so much. Heaven had had nothing. Nothing at all. On Earth, he felt the weight of himself and the weight of everything around him crushing, down into the ground. Panic so gripping he forgot he had wings and fell to his knees, hands bracing himself on the ground. Air moving too quick in and out of his lungs, the heat of his flaming sword making it all so much worse.  
And so he had gotten rid of it. It was in his nature to be giving, really it had been that. But once it had left his possession, he had felt a weight fall off his back.  
But that when he was reminded of something else- someone else, who had fallen.  
Crowley.  
It was strange meeting him for the first time. Aziraphale knew he was supposed to hate him, but when the demon had made Earth so much more comfortable with one look, it was just so hard.  
And over the years, and many, many more looks- Aziraphale may just have gone in the exact opposite direction he was supposed to.  
The angel may have fallen in love with the demon.  
It was just so hard not to. And now that he was staying with Crowley, at least since his bookshop had… Had burned down.  
Sitting at Crowley’s desk, the demon in the other room- the weight came back. The ground and the chair pushing up, the ceiling seemingly inches above his head, the walls a breath away, plants in the corner brushing against him, tendrils wrapping around him dragging him down, gravity pulling and pushing and shoving his very bones-  
A hand at his back, calming hushed tones.  
“Angel? Has something gone wrong?” Crowley’s brows scrunched up in that way that they did when something hit him at his core, eyes dancing across Aziraphale until he finally made eye contact.  
And the walls pulled back. It was just him and Crowley.  
“I-It’s my bookshop.” Aziraphale looked down at his hands, neatly in his lap. He opened his mouth, but he couldn’t find anything else to say. There it was- even Crowley couldn’t fix the bookshop.  
“Well, I’m sure something can be done about that.” Crowley took his hand away, standing and readjusting his glasses. He paused for a moment, looking down a hallway that Aziraphale didn't quite remember. Suddenly, he sprang to life, gently pulling Aziraphale to his feet and taking him arm in arm.  
“Well come on.” He grinned, and started them down the unfamiliar hallway. Aziraphale spluttered for a moment, and then glanced to the demon.  
The angel simply held the demon a little closer, trust of thousands of years overriding any worry.  
The hallway wasn’t long, and Aziraphale maintained the distinct feeling of it not existing before, despite its sudden familiar smell of old wood and aged paper. The door at the end of it another familiar sight, but Crowley had dropped his arm and opened it too quickly to get a good look, and the room was breathtaking enough that the door disappeared from his mind.  
“It’s not much, and it’s empty for now but I figure it might have some sort of use to you.” Crowley smirked, but all Aziraphale saw was a room full of bookshelves organized exactly like his shop had been, windows letting bright light into the room. A single book rested on a familiar desk, an unlit candle beside it.  
Aziraphale clasped Crowley’s hand, smiling up at him. “I love it.”  
Crowley, looking into the room and squeezing Aziraphale’s hand, replied, “I love you, too.”  
The angel spluttered, blinking rapidly, “That’s- that’s not what I said!”  
The demon looked over his glasses. “So? It’s what you meant, isn’t it?”  
Aziraphale sighed heavily and lovingly, “Oh I hate when you’re right.”  
Crowley smiled, his angel leaning into him, and for a small moment, the world was at peace.


End file.
